How Wonderful Life Is (Now That You're In the World)
by Nina of the Galaxy
Summary: Laurel is pregnant and she doesn't know how to tell Ollie he will be a father.


Title: How Wonderful Life Is (Now You're In the World)  
Words: 2695  
Pairings: Laurel/Oliver, Felicity/Laurel, if you squint ot3s: tommy/laurel/oliver and felicity/oliver/laurel  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Status: Done.

Felicity noticed the bathroom door slightly ajar and the lights were on. That was weird. She could have sworn that she'd turned those off...and closed the door. She opened it to find Laurel with her hand over her mouth and a stick in her hand. "Hey, Laur, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost,"

Laurel looked up to Felicity and then looked back to the stick with wide eyes. Oh god. Oh god. This was not how she had planned her life. She was getting it back on track and she Oliver were in a good place, but this, this was a little too much.

"Come on, talk, you're scaring me now," Felicity tried to make a joke out of it, because when push came to shove, emotions weren't always the easiest thing for to pinpoint. Laurel was especially guarded with her emotions. She thought that was normally especially after everything the other girl had gone through, but it did make for some awkward conversations.

She put the pregnancy test down and hugged Felicity. "I think I might be pregnant."

"What?" Felicity chirped. "Pregnant? Are you sure?"

Laurel practically started to cry and Felicity wasn't sure if they were happy or sad tears. Pregnancy could be a gambit of both emotions. "I've missed my last period and this one doesn't seem like it's coming. So I bought a pregnancy test and it looks like it,"

"Shh," Felicity soothed. "We'll get this figured out. We just need to set you up with a doctor's appointment. And then you can figure out what to do from there, okay?" She ran her fingers through Laurel's hair and shut her eyes. Laurel pregnant. She had to admit, she liked the idea. Laurel would make a great mom.

Laurel nodded into Felicity's shoulder and smiled a little bit. "What would I do without you?" She asked.

"Freak out?" Felicity joked, smiling to her, reassuring her it was okay. "But seriously, we'll get it all figured out. No need to fret."

Laurel wiped her eyes in that graceful way that ladylike women always did. She put the pregnancy test in the trash. She took Felicity's hand in her own, "Thank you," She said as they walked out.

They went and hung out on the couch. It was only a matter of time till the question came out. "So who's the dad of the potential munchkin?"

Laurel smiled. Only Felicity could make that question sound cute and not threatening. "Well, that would be Oliver. Although he's gonna flip when he hears that I'm pregnant. I don't know. I might not even tell him."

"What...Why?" Felicity flabbergasted. "You have to tell him. He'll be so happy."

"Yeah, right," Laurel snorted. "He'd be worried sick all the time about me and the baby. And he has so much on his plate already with the company and his actual family and Arrowing people." She played with her hands a little sadly.

Felicity could see that this was really hurting Laurel who both wanted to have this baby and also keep Oliver happy. She knew that Oliver would be thrilled to have a baby. Maybe it would take him a little time to get used to the idea, but also Laurel's baby. Boy, that had to work out in his eyes. This was the girl that he always wanted. The girl he didn't think he deserved. And he was right. Felicity saw that stupid man making stupid choices, but he'd tried the hardest for her to make the right choices. "Don't worry about Oliver. Let's just get your appointment set up with the Doctor, so that we can actually see if you're pregnant. And then you can figure out how to tell Oliver if you are."

Three days later, on Friday, Felicity told Oliver that she needed to go to a doctor's appointment and he didn't question it. She went back to her townhouse and picked up Laurel. "Ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said, putting her purse in her lap. She stroked the leather of her handbag. The car started moving and she put her headphones in. A lot was gonna come out today and she had to be ready for that. She couldn't hide from it anymore.

They arrived at the offices and she filled out the paperwork that she needed to. And then they waited for her name to be called. There were all sorts of mothers in the waiting room. Ones about to pop with supportive fathers. Ones who had two kids already and had already gotten the jist of things. The excited ones. The panicked ones. She wished she could put herself in one of those groups, but she just didn't know what to feel, "Lance, Laurel, the doctor is ready for you,"

"You want me to come with you?" Felicity asked her.

Laurel nodded. Yeah, that was definitely something she didn't want to go through by herself, good or bad, she wanted someone standing by her side when she figured out everything.

"So what are here for today Miss Lance?" The wispy woman with a short gray bob said as she looked at her clipboard.

"A pregnancy test." Laurel lilted. "I took one at home, but I didn't know how accurate it was."

"Right, well, we're just gonna take some blood and urine samples for now. And then we'll do the pelvic exam while the lab deals with testing the samples, okay?" The wispy woman dictated and they both just nodded. Neither of them had been pregnant before.

The urine test wasn't a problem at all. Laurel had been to the bathroom twice already and she was practically bursting when they asked for the urine test.

The blood test had been slightly more nerve-wracking. She hated needles. Even when she got the date Oliver and Sara had been lost to her, she squeezed Tommy's hand so hard, it practically turned blue. "You're doing great, okay?" Felicity cheered her on.

She had to admit that there wasn't anyone else she'd ever want to be there for something this twitchy that she couldn't tell Oliver about. Felicity was the best friend that she never had in college or high school. "All done," the tech said. "You can go back to Dr. Aldis,"

They did the last test and Dr. Aldis got the results back from the lab from both the urine and blood tests, "Congratulations, Ms. Lance, you're pregnant." She grinned, looking at the results. "So where do we go from here?"

She had to think about that. She looked at the week by week things, and she'd already grown attached to it. She loved this little thing so much. And even though, she was conflicted about how to tell Oliver, she knew that she had to keep it. It was the fruition of love. "I'm keeping it."

"Well, we'll want to set up another appointment," Dr. Aldis said. She sat down in a chair and started filling out paperwork. "You come to see me in two weeks, but till then lots of fluids, lots of food, lots of rest, and prenatal vitamins."

Felicity took her home and smiled, "So what now?" She asked.

Laurel looked right into her eyes, "I have to tell him. I have no idea how it'll work or if he'll even want it, but I love this little thing too much to let it go."

"You know my friends want to have a doctor who marathon tonight? I'm gonna go over to their place if you want. You can do it here. In our place." She said, trying to placate her. She'd brought Laurel into her home because it was good to have company that didn't always look after her because she was fragile. Laurel came because she needed someone who wouldn't judge her for the past.

Laurel smiled to Felicity. "That sounds great. It means I'll have to cook something, which is a problem since I'm tired, but it's a good plan."

For her part, Felicity understood that Laurel was a terrible cook on all accounts, had probably been a terrible cook her entire life. She read books and she did everything right, but she just couldn't cook. "Why don't you have him pick dinner up?"

"I don't know, I feel like I should make this special for him, but I'm just tired and I have to pee all the time."

Felicity nuzzled Laurel, "If nothing else, if he doesn't want it, we can be lesbian mommies together, just you and me."

Laurel called Oliver over and Felicity left. She ordered pizza for them. A gift, Felicity called it.

The doorbell rang and Laurel jumped. She picked herself up, sighing, she hated that she literally felt the weight of gravity on her. But he was there and he waited at the door. "Hey," He said as she opened the door. "Your neighborhood pizza guy," He held the pizza in his arms.

"Felicity bought us food." Laurel smiled at him. He was cute and casual today. She wasn't expecting that, especially since he was supposed to be coming from the office. She supposed he could get away with whatever the hell he wanted because he was the CEO, but it still didn't make much sense.

He put the pizza in the kitchen and she got plates down for the both of them, stretching made her back ache a little, ugh.

She didn't see Oliver openly ogle he ass, man it really was looking fantastic lately. But he saw her turning around and he went back to opening the boxes of pizza.

He returned her smile as he handed him a plate. He put some pizza on her plate and then put some on hers. "Are you okay?" He asked her, looking at her face, she had bags under her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. She chickened out at that moment. Get food in your system and then tell him about it. She could do it. She knew she could, but it was hard. Especially when he was so calm. She hadn't seen him like since they ate ice cream in her old apartment.

He enveloped her in his arms. "You know you don't have to be brave all the time?" He asked her.

"I know," She gasped. He couldn't possibly know already. She made Felicity promise that she wouldn't tell him, before Laurel got the chance to. If she had, she was going to kill Felicity. "I'm just tired."

"Well, why don't we lay down in your bed and watch some TV. Anything you want." He said, kissing her forehead.

She nodded against his chest and he smiled. He gave her both of their plates and picked her up. "What the hell are you doing?" She squealed a little.

He looked up to her. "You're tired. You shouldn't have to use more energy than necessary, Laur." He told her and he walked to her bedroom and put her on the bed, turned on the TV and laid beside her. "Better?" He asked.

"Much, you dork." She said, feeling the glee on her face as she kissed him, slowly.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked at her like she hung the moon, probably because she had to him. And he didn't even know that she had his baby brewing in her yet. He took his plate and ate happily.

That was it. It was that look of love in his eyes that she needed and she turned on her side and looked him directly in the eye. "I'm pregnant, Oliver."

He stopped eating. "What?" He asked.

"We're having a baby. I'm pregnant." She told him. There it was. The words were out there. They had pizza and they were on her bed and she couldn't find a better time to do it. He showed her love and she needed to show him trust.

"Oh my god," His face broke out into the biggest smile and he rolled over and took her in his arms. "This is the best news."

"You mean you're not upset?" She asked.

He shook her head. "Are you kidding? I'm ecstatic. There's gonna be a little thing in the world that is a combination of me and you. And you get to be the mother. You're gonna teach it how to be so much better than the world deserves,"

So maybe telling him wasn't the worst thing in the world. Maybe it was just what she needed. "I'm glad you're excited about it." She punctuated this with a kiss.

"When'd you find out?" He asked.

She shook her head in amusement, "You know that doctor's appointment that Felicity had today?" She asked him.

"Yeah," He said. "What it wasn't for her? It was for you?"

She nodded to him. "I needed someone's support and she saw me with the at home pregnancy test in my hands." Telling him the story of how she learned she was pregnant, it made the weight of the world lift off her shoulders, at least the portion that wasn't about how her body looked.

"Well, I guess that means that I should look for an apartment." He smiled, because a baby and Laurel in his life, that was what he needed. He needed a happy milestone mixed in with the bleak. It didn't make those moments less black, but those moments didn't make these any less white. "So I can take care of you,"

"Or you could live here with me and Felicity?" She suggested.

He looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "You really want to live with Felicity still? You think Felicity will want to hear us having sex?" He asked her.

"I love Felicity. She makes it easier to stay sober. She doesn't judge. And I think she'd be perfectly fine with us having sex. She accepts us for all that we are," Laurel grinned to him as she rolled them over so that she was on top. "Besides, she doesn't always have to be here when we have sex. Or she could be. I mean she did tell me we could be lesbian moms if you didn't want this kid,"

He shook his head and laughed. How did none of this surprise him? How did the two women he loved more than the world itself find it in themselves to love the other like they were stardust, a beautiful and improbable thing that they were all made of? "Oh, I want this kid, but I definitely wouldn't mind if you two wanted to be lesbian moms to this kid,"

"We're not just gonna be your lesbian fantasy," She stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms, but the grin never escaped her face.

He kissed all of the parts of her face. "You guys never had to say things like that to be my lesbian fantasy. And I'd never ask you to do anything that made you uncomfortable. But trust me babe, I've thought about your hand running through her shiny gold hair and how your lips would touch and how you guys would just casually touch," He admitted to her. "But we should talk to Felicity about staying here. Hopefully, she'll let us. Because I want you to have everything you want."

"I'll never get everything I want. Even with this baby," She told him.

He looked in her eyes and she looked so sad and he knew instantly what she meant. This baby, it would have been amazing to share it with Tommy. To tell him that they were having a kid and to see how excited he would have been. He probably would have spoiled the kid rotten. "He's always gonna be with us. And you know he's looking down on us and excited,"

"He always wanted us to be happy." She said with a bit of a sad smile. It had always been the three musketeers with them. Even when they were a couple, Tommy had always been a little bit closer than people thought.

He cupped her cheek, "Well, then let's honor his memory and be happy."


End file.
